The Four Guardians
The Four Guardians is the first book in the upcoming unnamed fantasy series written and produced by Carl Jenner, creator of the One Direction (My Everything & Bed of Lies) and Supernatural (Your Love) fanfictions. The first book focuses on Adam Hallowell, Cloud Montgomery and Dylan Mazulima, three of the four immortal Guardians of the elemental gemstones that prevents the inner and outer Earth from falling apart, as they live their lives as part of the mortals one hundred and fifty years after they were forced by their mother to leave “Agartha”, one of the two dimensions located in the deepest part of the planet. Grant Gustin (Cloud Montgomery), Daniel Sharman (Adam Hallowell), Harry Shum Jr. (Dylan Mazulima) and Joseph Morgan (Flint Coleman) were introduced as the main cast of the first book. Cast Main Cast *Grant Gustin as Cloud Montgomery (1/23) (episodes 2) *Daniel Sharman as Adam Hallowell (1/23) (episodes 1) *Harry Shum Jr. as Dylan Mazulima (1/23) (episodes 3) *Joseph Morgan as Flint Coleman (1/23) (episodes 4) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Rob Benedict as God (0/23) (episodes) *Nina Dobrev as Esther (1/23) (episode 23) *TBA. as Althea (0/23) (episodes) *Lupita Nyong’o as Gaia (1/23) (episodes 23) *Jennifer Lawrence as Hydra (1/23) (episodes 23) *TBA. as Avira (1/23) (episodes 23) *TBA. as Vulcan (1/23) (episodes 23) Co-Stars *Candice Patton as Penelope Montgomery (1/23) (episodes 2) *Claire Holt as Daphne (1/23) (episodes 4) *Dylan O’Brien as Samuel Parker (1/23) (episodes 1) *Jesse L. Martin as Richard Montgomery (1/23) (episodes 2) *Kat Graham as Morgan de la Croix (2/23) (episodes 22-23) *Keiynan Lonsdale as Logan Montgomery (1/23) (episodes 2) *Matthew Daddario as Andrew O’Connor (1/23) (episodes 3) *Tyler Hoechlin as Franklin Fields (1/23) (episodes 1) Episodes All in the Family Beings & Creatures Primordial Beings *'Amara' – also known as “'The Darkness'”, is a supremely powerful and the oldest known primordial being as she has existed since the beginning of everything. *'God' – also known as “'The Light'”, is a powerful primordial being who existed a millennium after Amara, his sister. He became the Father of the Universe and almost everything it contains a few centuries after he and his Archangels locked his sister somewhere that can’t be unlocked without the Mark of Cain. However, after a full century, he suddenly vanished. *'Archangels' – they are the first and strongest class of angels that God created to fight alongside Him during the First Primordial War against Amara. They are currently the leaders of Heaven. **'Michael' **'Lucifer' **'Raphael' **'Gabriel' Celestial Beings *'Guardians' – they were created centuries after the First Primordial War. **'Althea (deceased)' – she was also known as the First Daughter of God. She was the former Queen of Agartha and the original Guardian of the Mother Gem before she was killed on the hands of her own son. ***'Esther (imprisoned; asleep)' – she was the first and only daughter of Althea. She briefly became the Queen of Agartha and the second Guardian of the Mother Gem before she decided to sacrifice herself by breaking the Mother Gem in four gems and entrusted it to the four other kingdoms when Selena, her aunt, caused havoc in Agartha. ***'Flint Coleman' – he is the eldest son of Althea and the only child of Flairagnis, the King of of Fire Kingdom, and the keeper of the Fire Gemstone. His lust for power intensified because of his father and this caused him to declare war between the Kingdom and the Kingdom, also known as the First War of the Guardians, which eventually led him to killing his mother. ***'Cloud Montgomery' – He is the second son of Althea and the keeper of the Air Gemstone. He was chosen by his mother to become the next leader of Agartha but never got the chance to take this position as he, along with his other two brothers, were forced to participate in the First War of the Guardians and was eventually forced to leave Agartha. ***'Dylan Mazulima' – He is the third child of Althea and the keeper of the Water Gemstone. He and name, his father, ruled the Kingdom together before name was assassinated by one of Flairagnis’ soldier. Distraught because of his loss and not wanting to choose sides, he decided to transform himself to a poisonous flower and hid in the deepest part of the largest forest located in the middle of Agartha. However, when he woke up from his slumber, he found himself on Earth with no recollection of who he was or where came from. ***'Adam Hallowell' – He is the youngest child of Althea and the keeper of the Earth Gemstone. He was going to take over his father’s throne and become the King of Terragranius when the war broke out and he was forced to leave Agartha. **'Selena (deceased)' – the youngest daughter of God. Unlike her older sister, Althea, she doesn’t possess any kind of magic and this caused her to be so jealous that she planned to kill her sister and steal her power. When the Archangels heard about her plan, they stepped in and threw her to the jail located in Heaven’s jail. She eventually became desperate and this desperation led her to ask Amara for help. Amara agreed and granted her an unimaginable power that can match the power of the Archangels and Guardians combined. However, she did not know how to control this kind of power which made her weak. The remaining Archangels and the Guardians took this advantage and managed to defeat her. Category:Series